Mostly Harmless R
|date = September 4, 2010 |link = http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=91754 |status = Cancelled |color = Red }} The Mostly Harmless R&R Accords is a Mutual Defense Pact between the Mostly Harmless Alliance and R&R that was signed on September 4, 2010. Text of the Treaty Preamble You know when you’re laying down in a hammock on a tropical beach that is stretched between two palm trees, while playing CN on your laptop as you watch the ocean waves crash on the nearby shore? Then, do you know how that "one guy" always comes and tries to flip you out of your hammock and spray you with silly string? Yeah, we do too! That is why the Mostly Harmless Alliance and R&R are banding together; so that there can be two hammocks between the trees, one normal, and one higher in the trees. Now, when that one guy comes around, the one in the upper hammock can drop kick him and stop him from flipping the other’s hammock. Pretty nifty idea, huh? We think so too, and that is why we made this treaty: to outline that agreement. Article I: Your Hammock is your Hammock; Our Hammock is our Hammock. (Sovereignty) Just because we are using the same two trees, and are protecting each other’s hammock, doesn’t mean that we are sharing one big hammock. Nope. We are still two different, separate, sovereign alliances. Article II: We’re friends, our Hammocks are on the same tree! (Friendship) Just because we’re mostly harmless or enjoying some R&R, doesn’t mean that we can throw coconuts at each other. In fact, we’ve found it much nicer to be respectful and friendly to the other guys. Article III: Don’t mess with my Hammock! (Mutual Defense) If someone messes with R&R’s hammock, the MHA will drop kick them from the other hammock. Similarly, if someone messes with MHA’s hammock, then R&R with drop kick them. We’re friends, we defend each other and each other’s hammocks! Article IV: My Hammock has a hole in it! (Aid) If one of us is missing a few strings from their hammock, then we can ask the other for a string or two. They’re not going to make the other’s hammock get as bad as theirs in the process, but they will get the strings they need. Article V: That one guy is coming! (Intelligence) If one of us sees that “one guy” coming or we hear something about that “one guy”, or even if we think we did, we promise to tell the other. After all, the more both of us know about the “one guy”, the better we can defend our hammocks. Article VI: We need to switch spots on the trees! (Amendments) Since we obviously haven’t actually tried this agreement out yet, we’re open to amendments from each other. In fact, if both sides agree on an amendment, then we can make it happen! Article VII: We're finding new trees! (Cancellation) Since this may not work out forever, we’re both open to the other finding a new set of trees somewhere else, however, if one of us does want to find a new set of trees somewhere else, then they have to tell the other 48 hours in advance that way they can find a new hammock partner. Article VIII: Time to have some coconut drinks with the little umbrellas! (Ratification) Okay, that looks like everything we need to cover. Let’s start sipping on our coconut drinks with little umbrellas, and continue playing CN on our laptops while watching those waves crash. After all, isn’t that why we signed this in the first place? Signed for the Mostly Harmless Alliance: *Dynasty, Triumvir *Cable77, Triumvir *Jadoo1989, Triumvir Signed for R&R: *Ego-Freaky, R&R Triumvir *theArrowheadian, R&R Triumvir *LincolnC (Coe), R&R Triumvir *Stealthkill (Stealthy), Minister of Foreign Affairs *Bongoshan, Deputy of Foreign Affairs *juslen, Minister of Interior *Andy_R, Deputy of Interior *Dannyboy, R&R Judge Links * OWF Link Category:Treaties Category:Mostly Harmless Alliance